The Scarlet Crusade
The Scarlet Crusade is largely what remains of the former Kingdom of Lordaeron and currently stands as the only human hierarchy in the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. It is also the only force beside the Forsaken and the Scourge in Lordaeron that has a force large and strong enough to contest both former factions. The Scarlet Crusade is especially infamous for its extreme tendencies of zealotry, and has generated a mixed feeling among other Human Settlements in Lordaeron. Currently the Scarlet Crusade remains little diplomatic contact with factions outside Lordaeron, but has been known to, albeit reluctantly - cooperate with the Argent Dawn. History Founding of the Scarlet Crusade When the Scourge invasion lead to the fall of Lordaeron, there was a large portion of the Lordaeron Military, along with plenty Knights of the Silver Hand, that stayed behind. The survivors of Lordaeron took good use of the settlements still intact, Hearthglen, Tyr's Hand, and other smaller settlements. Amongst many notable men that fought for Lordaeron in the aftermath of the Scourge, was Highlord Alexandros Mograine of the Silver Hand, who had managed to get himself a weapon known as “The Ashbringer” forged by the dwarves. This sword was infused with a powerful orb that had the very power of Light. This magical sword enabled Alexandros Mograine to slay hordes of undead and remain unscathed. Alexandros Mograine became a sort of leader for the organized defenders of Lordaeron, which consisted of several parts of the Lordaeron army, and several members of the The Church of Lordaeron and the Knights of the Silver Hand, whose names most notable were General Abbendis and his daughter Brigitte, Isillien and Saiden Dathrohan. Due to an internal conflict in the Mograine family, and the unfortunate incident that Dathrohan is possessed by a Dread Lord, Alexandros Mograine dies at the hands of his son, Renault Mograine. Struck by guilt but also rage, his act is justified in the words that Dathrohan whispers him: Renault would be a better leader. However, Fairbanks witnessed this act, however when he attempted to accuse Renault before the rest of the remnants, he was accused of being mad, or even influenced by the Scourge and locked away. During the time that Alexandros and the rest of Lordaeron’s remnants had fought, settlements such as the Monastery in Tirisfal, Hearthglen and Tyr’s Hand had been added to the list of fortresses and towns that belonged to the resistance of Lordaeron. Soon after Alexandros’ death, the leaders of the remnants came together to discuss the future of Lordaeron, and here two very different ideals and beliefs clashed; the extremist and zealous ways of Dathrohan and Isillien, versus the altruistic, pragmatic and more open ideals of Maxwell Tyrosus. Isillien and Dathrohan wanted to go a more extreme paths, and distrusted elves and lesser beings, and would not want to ask them for aid. On the other side, Tyrosus Maxwell pleaded that they had to seek aid elsewhere outside Lordaeron. The two sides could not come to an agreement, and the more extreme side would accuse Tyrosus of treason in the event he could not support their views. Tyrosus, disappointed in the close minded ways of the extremists and their zeal, left the rest of the remnants to form his own force with his own beliefs – The Argent Dawn. The Scarlet Crusade was born, Saiden Dathrohan became the Grand Crusader, Taelan Fordring, with his keep, Mardenholde, was a Highlord. Renault Mograine was given the mantle of the first Scarlet Commander in the Monastery of Tirisfal, now properly named the Scarlet Monastery. Isillien became the Grand Inquisitor in Hearthglen and Brigitte Abbendis, with her father dead at the hands of the Scourge, became the High General of the Scarlet Crusade, having her seat in Tyr’s Hand. Branches of the Scarlet Crusade Main article: The Army of Lordaeron Main article: The Church of Lordaeron Locations Tyr's Hand The Scarlet Monastery Hearthglen Stratholme Minor Settlements Relations Notable Members of the Scarlet Crusade